the demons mortal
by writerforlife.shelbyvr
Summary: Sebastian has returned once more to the human realm. only this time his master is a mistress but will he fall for her or will she become just another meal? sebastianxoc?
1. Chapter 1

She is calling me… Amidst sorrow, rage, confusion and despair she is hurling out the words of a curse. She is calling… me. So, I go to the pathetic human realm once again to see who this woman is who is filled with such sorrow and hatred and see if she is worth making a deal with.

Chapter 1

"I…it's really come," a man shouts drawing away as I look around the room "no." "Grant me eternal life and wealth," Another shouts arms wide, "no." Then my eye stopped not on one of the healthy who demand wealth or other things of materials but instead, a cage containing a small woman no older than 17 or 18. This is the one. "No, not even… a girl." He thought looking at the small, frail girl, thinking that even with dried blood and filth clinging to her small skeletal body, and even in a nearly shredded pitiful excuse of a dress, I actually thought that she was beautiful, though her heart did contain so much evil, there was still a tiny white glimmer of innocence in her soul. Her eyes were a deep emerald green that those of a cat that no longer had any shine. Her hair, that would have been a raven black, clung to bruised and battered flesh. "You have made a great sacrifice, you are free to decide whether to make a covenant with me and have your wishes granted or not. The fee for crossing has already been paid well." I say licking my lips from within the smoke that surrounds my body. I wait for her answer patiently giving her time to consider the offer. When she spoke her voice quivered with famish and sorrow. "Devil, I will make a covenant with you." She says her voice containing the elegant English accent, looking at me with her big childish eyes. "So you will cast off the light and choose the road to hell… fine. Then let us carve the mark of the covenant onto our bodies. The more conspicuous it's location, the greater the power you will be able to wield. Now where do you wish it to be?" I ask and she answers almost instantly. "On my hand… my left, please." She says her voice shaking and I realize just how much this girl has suffered. She reaches her hand through the bars holding the bars with the other, nearly on the brink of collapsing.

I take her small frail hand in mine, first shortening the length of my claws so as to not frighten her. I then send power through her, burning her flesh with my crest. She screams in agony and pain and my hand are also emblazed. That was when the others ran at her, furious with the realization that their hopes of a deal are destroyed. As soon as the emblem is finished I release her hand and turn to the angry men and woman. The girl shrinks into the back of the cage almost blending in with the darkness as she trembles with fear. I make quick work of the people and soon they lay strewn around drenched in still warm blood. I let the girl out of the cage and she comes out with newfound strength. I hold out my hand for her to shake, to seal the bond in the human manner and she takes it her slender fingers soft to the touch, her hand shaking ever so slightly, the purple emblem still hot. "What is your name?" I ask. "I am… I am Alerria Silver." She says looking at me with her green eyes, "The successor of Lady Silver." I give a laugh with the realization that she would be a lady with great power. "Then I must take a form befitting that for a lady." I say then step out of the shadows wearing a black tailcoat, with white gloves hiding my marked hand. "Now," I say bowing to her, "command of me anything you wish."


	2. Chapter 2 demons understanding

**Just a quick note thanks to my first follower Storybender7 ! also I realize how slow I am but I swear there will be longer chapters soon!**

**Read and review. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores**

Chapter 2: the understanding of a demon

"What is your name?" I heard Alerria ask in a voice barely above a whisper as I carry her bridal style from the now burning building of her once prison. I look down at the weak girl in my arms and somehow give a true smile as she looks up at me with her doe eyes. "I have had many names from many mortal men and women. You may call me whatever you wish." I say softly. "You make it sound like I'm naming a pet dog," She says before wrinkling up her nose in some disgust and raising her head, "Scratch that, you remind me more of a feline than a dog." I give a small chuckle, "Do you not like dogs, lady Alerria?" I ask with a smirk and she shakes her head. "No, I absolutely detest them. They rely too much upon their owners and are always expecting attention. Cats are independent beings and are, to put it simply, much more attractive than dogs. And besides, I've had bad enough experiences with those sorry excuses for pets." She says, seeming to draw into herself with subconscious fear.

"I will not delve further my lady, but as I said you still may give my name." I say, hoping with my very being it wouldn't be something ridiculous. "And as I said, good demon, I do not like the idea of naming you like some pet. You are obviously much more than just that to me so I wish to ask you this… what is your favourite name out of all the ones you have received?" She asks resting her head back against my chest, pleasantly surprising me, for I had never been asked such a question. Humans tended to be selfish and greedy and would give me a name that meant some significance to them and nothing to me. I allow my mind to wander back to a certain master I had had in the past who had been the most enjoyable. "Sebastian, yes that is my favourite thus far." I say and hear Alerria give in a sudden suck of breath. "Is the name not to your liking?" I ask, slightly confused. "N…no. it's actually quite the opposite. I love that name, it is just that it was my brother's name, which is all. It's just unsettlingly to hear it." She says in a shaking voice, strong emotions emitting from her in waves. "And what, if I may be so bold to ask, happened to your brother?" I asked gently, as if to slowly coax the answer from her.

"He… he was murdered when he was trying to protect me from those who were in that building. It had been only him and I for the last fourteen years. At least that's what he told me, I… I don't remember my parents much only that my mother had died giving birth to me and my father left soon afterwards." She explains solemnly, yet still no tears fell. "I know what you're thinking, demon, but I do not wish for you to choose a different one because of the past. There is nothing that can be done about that and therefore is unnecessary to dwell on. Besides, that name suits you well." She gave a small smile, though our eyes didn't meet.

In all of my years of serving to the whims and desires of humans, I had never seen nor met a human who had held so much grief and pain with only just a taint of evil in their soul now, somehow becoming once again clean. She was innocent, the other humans didn't get the chance to steal that from her, but the glitter of life and happiness had long since been extinguished from her eyes and had been replaced by fear and suffering. Even to me, a demon who watched humans suffering for fun, this was wrong.

"You need not explain anymore," I say in an understanding voice. "Now, let us get you home'


	3. Chapter 3 Home at last

**First off thanks to the following people to for favoriting and/or following my story:**

**J.K Jasmine Masquerade04 Jitterbug33**

**Thanks so much! Also I own nothing but my oc/s (Though come on who wouldn't want to own Sebastian?) Read and review please! Flame all you want and even make suggestions**

Chapter 3

I soon was told that Alerria's home had been destroyed but her land still belonged to her. So, when we had finally arrived I simply rebuilt her home from scratch. It was a large mansion that had an almost gothic feel to it. Its bricks were dark grey almost black in color with iron and brick wall protecting t about 4 miles out. The building itself had wrought iron fencing along its roof edges, large windows scattered around. Extravagant and elegant gardens surrounded it with a single path leading up to the grand doors. Black and purple roses lined either side of the path as I walked through and I couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging, which was a strange feeling even for a demon.

"My brother knew how much I loved roses and plants and planted me these gardens for me." Alerria said softly, seeming to speak more to her than to myself. I continued carrying her until we came to the large doors and stopped. On the doors were carvings of angels and demons fighting, but the two of the angels faces were carved away. "My brother and I each did one for our parents. He believed that they belonged in hell for leaving us all alone." She explained and I couldn't help but smirk as she tried to pitifully open the heavy large doors with pitifully weak arms. I reached my arms around either side of her to push the doors open inwardly giving a chuckle as a small gasp escaped her lips as she realized the lack of space between our two bodies and a deep blush flushed to her cheeks as I gave a smirk and pushed open the doors to reveal black marbled floors and walls. No pictures hung from the walls and no furniture could be seen anywhere, a large winding staircase wound upwards to what could have only been the upper levels. "The bathing room is on the next floor fifth door to the left." She spoke softly leaning against me for most of her support, pain eminent on her face.

"Would you like some assistance, my lady?" I asked, expecting her to shoot me a glare and say that she was completely capable of moving herself. Instead, much to my surprise, she nods leaning even further into me with a sigh that sounded like relief. "Yes, that would be lovely. I believe that I have become extremely weak since my capturing." Alerria sighed giving me a small sweet smile that caused me to involuntarily smile back. It was so rare and unlike humans to admit their weakness, let alone allow help from others. It was almost refreshing to see it from a noble woman who was once strong and independent.

"I know I am weak right now so I might as well admit it to myself aloud instead of being stubborn." Alerria explains as if reading my mind as I carefully pick her up and place her one my shoulders causing a slight yip from her followed by a slight tinkling laugh, though it was gone as soon as it had come. I continued to carry her up the staircase and followed her directions to the bathing room which consisted of a small roman styled bathing tub and a vanity cabinet. Another door led into what could only have been her sleeping chambers. I say nothing as I help her onto the step of the already warmed bath, sitting her on the edge so as to help remove her clothes. I help her quickly out of the rag dress and am disgusted as whip marks become visible to my eyes along with the emblem of my summoning burned into the back of her neck underneath her matted raven hair.

"Please be careful. They hurt as if hell's fires are being poured over them." She says almost jokingly, but I can see the truth behind the weak smile she gives off. "You are in pain are you not?" I say bluntly and to the point and watch as the Alerria's forms stiffen momentarily before she completely slumps against me giving a weak nod. "Yes… as much as I hate to admit it." She murmured. I merely nodded as I helped her into the tub. "Would you… come in the water with me if I asked?" She asked hesitantly taking me by surprise. "I am to do whatever you order me to do, my lady." I say but she shakes her head as she sinks lower into the water. "That is not what I mean, Sebastian. I mean if you had a choice in the matter and I asked you to come in the water to clean me would you, or would you say no?" She said and for the first time in centuries I was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4 unknown feelings

**First off to Baylee for the wonderful comment! **

**Thanks to the following people for following and/or adding to their favorites:**

**The Black Wolf Queen Elizabeth Jane**

**Yeah I wanted to show how connected Sebastian sort of was with Ceil! And again Read and Review! The more reviews I get the more I will write! I don't own anything except for my oc's! Flames will be used for my roasting of marshmallows for s'mores!**

Chapter 4

Her words rung in my head as I actually thought over what Alerria had said. Would I willingly join a weak mortal in a bath? The mere thought of which made me nearly gag. But then I began to think about Alerria. She had willingly admitted her weakness and accepted help without hesitation. She was a beautiful girl even by demon standards and seemed to hold a sort of aura around her that was practically screaming of hidden strengths and talents. I was her butler, but she treated me as I was, a demon. She showed me respect and a sense of fear, unlike the Phantomhive child who would constantly order me around. She was as soft-hearted, accepting and impossibly humble for a human, and a noble human at that.

No.

Alerria was more than a mere mortal noble lady; she was a beauty and a queen in every way I could think of. She was practically the embodiment of ultimate beauty even though her skin and hair was caked in layer upon layer of filth that seemed to almost be like another layer of her skin.

I felt myself wanting to see what lay beneath that disgusting filth and blood, to see just what the pain she had fully endured. I wanted to see just how long her hair was and if it truly was the color of raven's wings. It was then I realized what my answer was.

"Yes." I heard myself saying aloud, surprising not just Alerria but myself as well. What had made me want such a human yearning? How was this mortal affecting me to such an extent in the short time we had only been together? In all of the centuries I had been working as a demon, I had never felt such a deep sense of belonging and need for a being, much less a human, and that alone were enough to make me even more excited.

I stayed silent though as I waited to see what Alerria's reaction would be, part of me thinking that she would want nothing more of me, another wanting her.

"Will you then?" She asks suddenly, causing me some confusion slightly.

"I beg your pardon?" I say, still a little confused. "Will you come in the water with me and help me bathe?" She asks again, her cheeks heating up with a deep shade of crimson to which I couldn't help but smirk. "Of course, my lady," I say with a smile, already removing the unnecessary clothes until only my boxer shorts remained. I then move to Alerria's side and take her waist and arm with my hands, knowing that she was blushing madly as I did so, and guide her into the warm water closely following her. Once we were in I help her sit on one of the seats that line the edge of the pool-like bath, the water falling to just below her prominent collar bone, a small sigh of calmness escaping her lips as filth seems to melt off of her hair and skin revealing bone china-like skin covered in wounds and hair that indeed resembles ravens feathers.

"Would you like assistance in washing, my lady?" I ask unable to take my gaze off of her wounded body, disgusted by the fact that someone had harmed her to such an extent. "That would be lovely, thank you." She says softly and again I am reminded of her humbleness and kind heart, which differed so greatly from Ceil who had been so violent and hateful that first night and every day after. I reach for the soaps and hair products noting how they all smell of lilacs and coconut oil. Carefully, after I had lathered some of the soap into a soft cloth, I began to softly scrub off the built up filth, taking in every inch of her body as I do out of habit, noting exactly where every wound and scar is. When I get to the base of her neck I could feel her fighting the urge to flinch away. So I lean in close to her ear, knowing she would feel my breath against it and smile softly. "You need not fear me my lady, I will not harm you." I assure her. She gives a small nod as I pull her between my legs for easier access to her neck. Carefully, I remove the dirt and blood, revealing just how painful her wound must be. Alerria gave only small gasps of pain or flinched ever so slightly, but otherwise remained still as I finished washing her, returning her hair to its former glory.

I help Alerria out of the bath without a word and wrap her in one of the many soft towels, using another to drop on her hair and try and dry it a little. She gave a small squeak of surprise as her vision was suddenly cut off and I can't help but chuckle at her second of confusion before I began to dry her.

"Now, let us get you dressed, my lady." I say causing a small, shy smile to befall Alerria's lips.

**Sorry everyone for it taking so long, school is a pain...**

**anyways dont forget! the more reviews and reads i get the quicker the chapters will come!**


	5. Chapter 5 a new view

**Hey everyone! So already I have like three people who have favorite this story much to my excitement. Thanks to the following for favorite and/or reviewing:**

**Raven Nevermore Witch Hiding dormant in the shadows**

**Thanks for the wonderful comments, the more there are the more I update! Read and review!**

**Here's the link for the nightgown and pendent mentioned that she wears. Just copy and paste pin/118712140150770604/**

** watch?v=CW4lqIvbvrc&list=PL35D2B75B4B6CF545**

Chapter 5

I help Alerria into the master bedroom once I had redressed and sit her down on the edge of the four poster bed, the towel wrapped tightly around her body. "Is there any dress in particular you wish to wear my lady?" I ask as I go over to the dresser. "I would much prefer wearing a nightgown since it is so close to sundown." She says softly in that voice that so much resembles trees blowing in the wind. I merely give a nod and search the dresser until I come across an appeasing nightdress the color of blush with darker rosy pink lace with a pink bow near the bust and a lacy pink shawl that matched. "Would this appease you, my lady?" I ask to which I receive a subtle nod.

I take it from its hanger and bring it over to where Alerria sits. I help her stand and wordlessly remove the towel from around her careful not to stare at the particular scars that running across her collar bone and instead focus on those emerald gems of eyes that remind me so much of a felines, now seeming to be devoid of light, something in her eyes telling me that she is troubled by something. "What is the matter, my lady?" I decide to ask, my voice hinting caution. "It is nothing of great importance; I am just saddened that I no longer have my locket." She says sullenly. I go through her memories and see the locket which resembled wings folded in a shape of a heart. In it were three pictures of who could have only been her brother, mother and father. On the back was a quote of sorts.

_Continue to see beauty even if everyone else only sees ugliness._

I couldn't help but give a sigh. "What is with mortals and having some sort of jewelry piece of importance?" I thought as I pulled the dress carefully over Alerria's head allowing it to fall to her feet, the hem of the dress just brushing the ground. I then pull the cover over her shoulders, making the necklace solidify around her slim and damaged neck sliding my hands away with a smirk as she lets out a small gasp and tentatively holding the locket in her hands, tears slowly running down her cheeks as she opened it, covering her mouth with a hand. Before I could ask if she was alright, Alerria wrapped her arms tentatively around my body burying her face into my jacket, taking me by immense surprise. "Thank you… thank you so much Sebastian. You do not know how much this means to me even if it is not the original." She says so softly I would not have heard it were I not a demon.

I remained shocked, my mind trying to comprehend how the mortal girl could have been thankful for such a simple task when others were unsatisfied with the most extravagant of gifts and splendors.

But, after a minute I simply give a sigh, giving up on trying to figure Alerria out and return the hug before pulling away and bending down to her height of 5'3'' compared to my 6'4'', wiping away the tears with my thumbs. "Come now, my lady, you mustn't become so emotional over such a trivial action." I say receiving a small giggle. "You are a strange demon, comforting a human mortal and worrying about her petty little life." She says with a small smile, and I realize that she intends her words as a joke as she tries to move, only to have her legs give out beneath her and I catch her, holding her gently by the waist before she is able to fall very far. "I… I apologize; I must be one of the clumsiest humans you have contracted with." She says, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Trust me there are far worse that I have met." I chuckle recalling the four idiots who had worked for Ceil. "Now, we must get you some food before bed." I say, and Alerria gives a small nod as I guide her out of the room, one hand wrapped not too firmly around her waist, the other hold her hand as we leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6 to a demons surprise

**Hey everyone I'm back again! Thanks to the following people for adding this story to their favorites and/or alerts:**

**Iceflower333 RichesToDitches draconisnoire43 GoodyGirl0007 Luronda Ibjw0128**

**Anyways sorry for not updating recently, I have been busy at school and work. Anyways…**

**Don't own anything 'cept my oc's… the more reviews the more chapters. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 6

After I had made sure that Alerria had food and nutrition in her system, she seemed to have much more energy and was able to walk on her own. "Sebastian? Do you like reading?" She asked suddenly as we walked down one of the many winding hallways. "I will admit I find the leisure of reading quite enjoyable…" I begin and before I can even finish my sentence, Alerria takes my hand in her small one and practically runs down the maze of hallways until we come to double doors on which another scene is carved. This one depicts a weeping willow by a stream. Against the tree leaned the figure of a man with a woman lying into the crook of his side. I didn't get the chance to look at the picture in more detail before Alerria somehow manages to pull open the massive door, though she did so with some struggle, to reveal a grand library larger than the size of my old masters entire mansion, though I know that it only appeared to be that large. Books covered the walls and stood in almost every corner save that of an area that dipped into the wall like a little nook overlooking the maze garden. Pillows filled the crevice with a soft blanket and, by my estimation, looked like it could seat two or three bodies in it. Overall the room was impressive. I turned around to complement Alerria on it but found only air. "Lady Alerria?" I call out softly to which I was met with giggles. "Come and find me Sebastian!" Her disembodied voice calls out in giggles all around, echoing throughout the room.

I cannot help but smile at her childish antics and look around the room. I catch the flash of pink across the top of the bookshelves from the upper levels, surprising me greatly. "How the hell did she get up there?" I cannot help but think as I head in the direction of where the pink had disappeared to and am mildly amused as I catch Alerria darting back on the tall bookshelf and leaping to the next one over with a flip. "My, my, you are quite the little acrobat aren't you?" I say with a smile easily jumping to the top of the book shelf only to see that Alerria has somehow disappeared once again. "You will have to do better than that, my demon, if you have any chance of catching me." She calls out in a singsong voice followed by more giggles. I smirk to myself as my eyes return to their demonic red. "I give you permission to use any means you deem necessary." She then adds, another giggle echoing from nowhere and everywhere at once. I smirk again, my heightened senses picking up on the smell of lilacs that lead deep into the tomes of books. I see another flash of pink and she is gone again. "Damn, this girl is fast even with her injuries." I think to myself as I continue to stalk her scent even further in. When I finally find her, she is in the furthest part of the library sitting lazily on the highest point of a fountain statue much to my confusion to as to how she was even able to climb to such a high point. "Come and get me, my demon!" She taunts and I grin at her.

She is so much more interesting and playful than the Phantomhive child was, and was much more entertaining for me as well. I jump up the statue and stop a mere couple of meters away. "You have nowhere else to run to, my lady. This game is over for you." I say rather matter-of-factly as I slowly move towards her, but she just continues to grin like a Cheshire cat. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Mr. Sebastian. After all, a cat could lose its mouse just inches from its claws." She replies smoothly and I lurch forward almost certain that I will be quick enough. But she has somehow seen what my plan was and merely ducks from my grasp, giggling as she begins to climb down once more rather quickly. But suddenly, she loses her footing and gasps as she struggles to hold onto the ledge. "S…Sebastian help me, I don't want to fall!" She says suddenly panicking, her eyes wide with such fear I can feel it rolling off of her in waves. Her grip slips and I rush forward and grab her wrist just before she is able to fall and pulled her back up and into my arms, her small frame shaking in fear. "No… No more games today." Alerria says shakily, and I give a nod jumping down and placing her in the nook by the window, where pale moonlight was filtering through bathing Alerria in a soft light that seemed to only enhance her beauty. "May I sleep here?" She asks softly and I inwardly smile. "Of course my lady," I say and turn to leave but feel a slight tug on the back of my tail coat and turn to see Alerria's wide, doe-like eyes staring up at me. "Please stay here while I sleep… I don't want to be alone anymore." She says her words as soft as a feather in a breeze. I can't help but give her my softest smile as I sit on the ledge with her. Alerria moves around so her head is resting on my lap, taking me by immense surprise. But I am quick to recover and pull one of the soft blankets over her body and petting her head slowly as she drifts off to sleep. Just before she falls asleep I lean down close to her and lightly brush my lips against her forehead reassuringly. "You are never alone."

**So what do you guys think? Give me your opinions! The more reviews the more updates! Goodnight everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: a new face

**Hey everyone glad to be back! Sorry for the wait too! Thanks to the following people:**

**AnimeForever25 tristenbates1 PurdyGirl101 Nanael107 Ceinwen almp15 LiLou-Wolf-Fox**

**If I get more than 25 reviews I will release a bonus chapter! So review away.**

**Again me no owny anyone except my oc.**

**The inspiration of the dress and hair is in this link**

** pin/290130400965760005/ **

pin/496944140102870793/

Chapter 7

The next morning I enter the library once more and find Alerria still sleeping peacefully where I had left her the previous night. "My lady, it is time to wake up." I say softly, touching her shoulder lightly. Her eyes snap open and she fights remarkably well against my touch, a terrified scream escaping her lips, her eyes filled with fear.

"It is alright my lady; it is only me… only me…" I say softly, holding her down gently with one hand as I stroke her hair with my other. Alerria slowly realizes this and clutches on to my suit for dear life. "I… I apologize for my actions, Mr. Sebastian." She says softly taking me by surprise. "Do not apologize, my lady." I say simply as Alerria slowly sat up, shaking the fear from her body and mind.

I give a sigh and help her stand, then lead her back to her bedroom where I dress her in a tight corset and simple red gown with a matching shawl, tying a ribbon around her neck and adorning her hands with matching gloves that only reach to just below her elbows. "It is a beautiful dress." I hear Ariella murmur to herself as I finish doing her hair in a quarter braid, allowing the remainder hair to fall down her back. "It is, especially on you, my lady." I say with a smile, catching the blush on Alerria's cheeks as she looks away from me quickly.

"What are we going to be doing today?" She asks, obviously changing the subject and I give a chuckle. "We will first enjoy some breakfast, followed by a walk in the garden to allow you some fresh air. After that we will move on to your studies including vocals, music, and lady-like manners." I explain. But Alerria shakes her head. "I do not wish to simply learn to be a lady. I am to be a noble woman and as such I will need to learn about the world. Therefore, with or without your approval, I wish to learn the following: politics, history music, dancing, sword fighting and self-defense, literacy, horseback riding and social etiquette along with what you wish of me to learn." She says and I cannot help but feel a slight swell of pride for the young woman to stand up to me and want to be on equal grounds with her male counterparts.

I kneel down and give her an honest smile. "Of course, my lady, your wish is my command." I say. "Please, you do not need to bow to me. You are much older and wiser to me, and I will not force a demon to bow before me." She says holding up a hand to stop me from speaking. "This is an order, Sir Sebastian." She adds with an almost mischievous smirk on her face.

I merely nod and stand once more, once again amazed by how much Alerria differs from other mortals. "Now, will you accompany me to breakfast?" She asks and again I find myself smiling.

I sat beside Alerria to her request as she ate the French toast almost delicately, pausing every now and then to take a sip of her peppermint black chai tea. "That was absolutely delicious." She praises as I remove the plate and empty cup from before her and putting them back on the cart as Alerria stands. "You are too kind, my lady." I smirk. "And you act too modest, you know as well as I you are more than simply one hell of a butler." She smirks back and I freeze for only a second. She had just quoted me from my past without even knowing it. "Sebastian? Are you alright?" She asks suddenly, her voice filled with worry. "Ah, I am fine my lady, I was merely distracted." I apologize giving her a smile, but I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't buy it. But, instead of probing me further as Ceil would have, she releases a delicate sigh. "Your thoughts are your own and I will not question you further, now then, will you walk with me in the gardens? I want to discuss some things about hiring new servants." She says and I nod. "Gladly, my lady, I already have some good recommendations, though they are a bit clumsy." I say and lead Alerria through the gardens, telling her of a particular trio to which Alerria agreed to hire. After that we merely walked in silence. It was not an awkward or uncomfortable silence, but instead was one of serenity and peacefulness.

Suddenly, Alerria was rushing to one of the bushes to which I followed her, hearing the sound of mews. "Oh you poor thing, you are all stuck." I hear Alerria coo, and as I look over her shoulder, I see the most beautiful white tiger cub ever; it could have been only about three and about half the size it would become. Alerria removes her gloves and hands them to me. "I would think it would be much wiser if I were to handle the creature instead." I say but Alerria shoots me a serious expression. "Nonsense, I am quite capable of taking care of him myself." She says stubbornly before turning back to the feline and kneeling down, not caring if dirt got on her dress. "Poor boy, he must have been someone else's pet and escaped," She says softly as she carefully moves the thorn vines from around the creature, "No matter, he is ours now and he will be mine."

I watch as Alerria removes each vine from him as he looks at us both with fearful eyes. When Alerria reaches for him, he releases a low growl, showing fangs and I step forward, but Alerria raises a hand. "Step back a little, you are scaring him." She says firmly and I reluctantly and hesitantly do as she asks. "Come on handsome, I will not harm you. You are safe now." She says softly removing her shawl and holding it open in front of her. The tiger cub looks at her almost skeptically before slowly stepping out of the thorn bush, pausing to sniff the shawl before practically pouncing into Alerria's arms, knocking her back slightly. For a second I fear that she was attacked but then I hear her bell-like laughter and see that the tiger is actually licking her affectionately and I find myself astounded. "I think that I will call him Salvatore Felix." She says stroking the soft fur of the cub which was met with deep purrs from his throat. "Salvatore Felix… lucky protector," I muse as I kneel down beside Alerria and scratching the fur behind his ear. "Well then, welcome to the Silver household."


	8. Chapter 8 a familiar face

**Hey everyone I'm back again. Thanks to the following people:**

**Duchess K DragonChick6592 angelflutest christinacruze**

**And again if I get over 25 reviews I will post a bonus chapter! I own nothing except for my oc's! R&R PLEASEE!**

** pin/552042866796526857/**

** pin/552042866796526929/ **

** pin/214272894742488173/**

Chapter 8

~Three years later~

I walked calmly into Alerria's room and open the blinds. "It is time to get up, my lady." I say softly as I walk over to her bed where she sleeps, a fully grown Salvatore under one of her arms. I hear a light groan as I watch Alerria sit up in the bed bleary-eyed. "Must you pull open the blinds before waking me, Sebastian?" She says groggily as she rubs sleep from her eyes. Salvatore wakes and nuzzles her neck to which Alerria gives a light laugh and strokes his ears. "It is the only way to wake you, my lady." I counter and hear Alerria give another sigh before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, allowing her sleeping top to fall back over her now toned stomach, pulling the hems of the sleeping pants down from around her thighs. "What is it we are to be doing today?" She asks as I come over and remove her clothes revealing her now softly curved body littered with faint scars. "You are to meet your fiancé at last today at noon, his name is Alexander Chambers." I say the name like acid in my mouth. I felt Alerria suppress a shiver as I put on her corset and tighten it. "Must it be that horrid womanizer? I absolutely detest that man!" She hisses, wincing as I pull the corset even tighter. Salvatore's ears folded back and bared his teeth as if in agreement. "And besides which, I do not wish to marry a man I do not love." She added. I gave a sigh as I finished her corset and retrieved a dress from her dresser. "I know the viscount is not the most… ideal fiancé but he is the only one who says he is not drawn back from scars." I say with a sigh as I pull the red dress over Alerria's body. "But, that man has been in jail countless times and is so full of himself! How could I possibly marry him? Besides which I already have eyes for another!" She practically yells as I adjust the dress to sit properly. "Oh? And who might the lucky man who has caught your lovely emerald eyes?" I ask and can't help but chuckle as Alerria's cheek flush with color. "You… you have no reason to know that, sir." She stammers as I pull on her black laced gloves and I smirk at her sudden flustered expression, though I truly wonder who it is that she has fallen for.

Whenever we went to London the undertaker was always so thoughtful and kind with her, but that was impossible. Was it?

`I can't help but smile further at that thought as I help Alerria into her boots and tie them up. "It's not the Undertaker if that is who you are thinking though he is not of this realm." She states, but I am unable to think of anyone else. Just as I am to question her further the front door is knocked upon. "Ah, that must be the Viscount of Druitt. Come now, my lady, you must come and greet your fiancé." I say with a fake smile absolutely detesting the fact that the infamous womanizer of England would be marrying my lady. But then again he might have changed since our last encounter. I heard Alerria mumble something under her breath about what would happen if Mr. Chambers were to suddenly disappear and couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as we hurried down stairs, Salvatore once again at Alerria's side as I opened the door revealing said man completely dressed in white. "Ah, is this the household of Alerria Silver?" The blonde man asks flashing a perfect smile which I return. "Yes, and you must be Lord Druitt. My lady has been eagerly awaiting your arrival." I say with a bow, chuckling as I felt Alerria sending daggers into the back of my head. "Please, come in."

Alexander gave a nod, stepping into the house and removing his hat. Suddenly, his eyes widened at something behind me. I turn and see Alerria gracefully walking down the stairs, Salvatore at her side, her head lowered in humbleness and shyness. I inwardly chuckle watching Salvatore eyeing Alexander. "Hello Mr. Chambers. It is a pleasure to meet you." She says with a smile I know is forced. Alexander looks almost stunned, entranced by Alerria's pure and natural beauty. "Ah! You look absolutely beautiful, my lady, like a beautiful cardinal." He says smoothly. "I do not know whether to take it as a complement or not. It is only the male cardinals who are the bright red. And I am not the biggest lover of birds." Alerria says with a sweet gentle voice. "I do not mean it in that manner my lady, I merely meant… I mean…" Alexander struggles to make up and I again inwardly chuckle. "I know my lord; I am only playing with you. Now why don't we go to the garden and enjoy some breakfast and tea?" She suggests. Alexander merely nods offering his arm which Alerria accepts as they head out to the maze garden.

**Hey everyone! Tell me what you think! I am going to bring back certain characters! Make some suggestions who else I should bring back! R and R! the more I get the more I give. **

**REMEMBER IF I GET MORE THAN 25 COMMENTS AND REVIEWS I WILL POST A BONUS CHAPTER!**


End file.
